Lebenserwartung
Es gibt drei verschiedene Begriffe von Lebenserwartung: *die individuelle Lebenserwartung einer konkreten Person * die generelle Lebenserwartung von Neugeborenen (bzw. der gesamten Bevölkerung) und * die weitere Lebenserwartung bestimmter Altersgruppen ab jetzt Während die individuelle Lebenserwartung natürlicherweise ständig sinkt (wir werden ja nicht unendlich älter), steigt seit dem 19. Jahrhundert die generelle Lebenserwartung in den Industrieländern immer schneller an. Während in den Staaten Afrikas, die von der AIDS-Pandemie am stärksten betroffen sind, die Lebenserwartung zum Teil wieder unter 40 Jahre gefallen ist, beträgt sie in Island und Japan derzeit etwa 80 Jahre. Dabei gibt es einen markanten Frauen-Männer-Unterschied von etwa 5 Jahren. In Mitteleuropa ist die generelle Lebenserwartung seit 1840 etwa um 40 Jahre gestiegen. Das dt. Max-Planck-Institut für demografische Forschung spricht von drei Monaten, um die das Leben im Durchschnitt seither Jahr für Jahr länger geworden ist und vielleicht auch künftig ansteigt. Bspl. 1 : :::Die Lebenserwartung von weißen männlichen US-Einwohnern sinkt. Sie bringen sich häufiger um, trinken sich öfter zu Tode als früher, nehmen regelmäßig Drogen. Ein Land fragt sich: Warum? :::(Artikel-Anfang: Sie sind Kellner in den Diners der Vororte, Sicherheitsleute in den Parkhäusern Manhattans oder Verkäufer an den Kassen der großen Drogerieketten und Walmarts im Land. Sie haben einen Highschool-Abschluss, aber nie eine Uni besucht. Viele von ihnen haben Kinder, die sie alleine aufziehen. Sie sind mittleren Alters, haben Kreditkartenschulden, rauchen oder trinken und nehmen Tabletten gegen Schmerzen und Depressionen. So in etwa lässt sich Amerikas weiße Arbeiterschicht umreißen ...) Bspl. 2 : :::Die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung von Männern in der BRD von heute - für einen (statistisch durchschnittlichen) neugeborenen Jungen: 78 Jahre und 4 Monate (2017; 2010 waren es: 77 Jahre und 4 Monate). :::Die entsprechenden Zahlen für neugeborene Mädchen: 83 Jahre und 2 Monate (2010: 82 Jahre und 6 Monate). ::Beachte: beim Durchschnittswert stirbt etwa die Hälfte der Bevölkerungsgruppe vor und die andere Hälfte nach diesem Zeitpunkt. Jedoch können Einzelpersonen wesentlich früher oder eben auch bedeutend später sterben. :::::(Zahlen von 2017, Stat. Bundesamt) * Karten-Grafiken dazu bei INKAR 2016 (Das online-Kartenmodul des Bundesinstituts für Bau-, Stadt- und Raumforschung (BBSR) ist ein HTML-fähiges Programm zur interaktiven Auswahl und Darstellung der Karten eines Webdienstes (Web Mapping Service) direkt am eigenen Bildschirm. Sie benötigen dafür lediglich einen Browser und für die korrekte Ausführung des Kartenmoduls muss "Javascript" in Ihrem Browser aktiviert sein - Einstellungen) Bspl. 3 : ::::Die Lebenserwartung von Personen mit gleichen Merkmalen in Bezug auf Geschlecht, aktuellem Alter und (nach Möglichkeit) weiteren gleichen Lebensgewohnheiten, SES, medizin. Risikofaktoren. Diese Aussage ist ebenfalls nur eine Durchschnitts-Statistik. Sie kann sich beim Individuum schon morgen als falsch erweisen - dennoch stimmt die Zahlenangabe recht gut für die gesamte gleichartige Altersgruppe! (So funktionieren die meisten Tabellen, die eine individuelle (nur scheinbare Prognose) "wie lange lebe ich noch" abgeben. Für eine ganze Reihe von lebensverlängernden Faktoren und verkürzenden Risikofaktoren gibt es schon recht brauchbare Zahlenangaben (Rauchen, Bewegung, Alkohol, Familienstand). :::: Diese Seite braucht Informationen. Du kannst uns helfen, indem du etwas aus deinem Wissen oder ein Bild einfügst! D a n k e ! Erstelle diese Seite! Methode: Diese Spanne wird in der Regel mit Hilfe einer Sterbetafel ermittelt, die auf beobachteten Sterbehäufigkeiten der Vergangenheit und auf Modellannahmen für deren zukünftige Entwicklung basiert (abgeschätzt/berechnet wird). Konsequenzen in der Politik: Zitat "… das Problem kann man nicht mit ein paar Kampagnen gegen Rauchen oder Trinken lösen" Andere Namen: :::Lebensdauer [engl. life span/time, "longevity" is sometimes used as a synonym for "life expectancy"], als die von den Individuen einer Population durchschnittlich erreichte Lebensalter, berechnet als arithmetisches Mittel = Lebenserwartung. ::: Wahrscheinliche Lebensdauer: für ein Individuum der Zeitpunkt, bis zu dem die Hälfte aller Gleichaltrigen gestorben ist (mathematische Definition).  Also praktisch heißt das: einige leben kürzer, andere länger, die meisten sterben um diesen Zeitpunkt herum. Und nach Berufen? Für einen 40 Jahre alten Bergarbeiter stehen die Chancen, das Rentenalter überhaupt zu erleben, fast 50:50. Lehrer, Sozialarbeiter und Hochschullehrer hingegen erleben ihren 65. Geburtstag mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von über 90 Prozent. Erstmals zeigt eine Studie nun nicht nur die Sterberisiken der unterschiedlichen Berufs-, Einkommens- und Bildungsgruppen in Deutschland auf, sondern liefert auch konkrete, zum Teil erstaunliche Zahlen zur durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung. Und die weitere Lebenserwartung von Personen, die bereits älter sind? Ja, diese Personen haben statistisch nochmal eine andere Lebenserwartung. 65jährige Männer werden dann noch 17 Jahre und 10 Mon älter also 82/10. Bei Frauen mit 65 sind es noch weitere 21 Jahre, also im Schnitt 86 Jahre. D. h. von den heute bereits älteren wird etwa die Hälfte älter als 86 Jahre alt werden. Das ist für die Altenpflege relevant zu wissen, weil ja in diesem Alter der Anteil pflegebedürftiger Personen bereits von Lebens-Jahr zu -Jahr deutlich zunimmt. Das wird auch die derzeit geborenen Kinder ungefähr so betreffen. Es ist nicht absehbar, ob es irgendwann einen Stopp in der Verlängerung der durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartungen geben wird. Es wäre vernünftig in der Politik sich zunächst so zu verhalten, als wäre dies die weiter veränderte demographische Entwicklung]] in den nächsten Jahrzehnten. Diese Tendenz besteht nun schon einige Jahrzehnte (etwa seit 1960) und wird sich möglicherweise noch weiter entwickeln. Siehe auch: in der Musik gibt es die Oper Die Sache Makropulos Weblinks * zum Bspl. 1 der Artikel-Link - [http://www.zeit.de/wirtschaft/2015-11/gesundheit-usa-lebenserwartung-mittelschicht/komplettansicht Gesundheit: '''Das weiße Sterben.'] Von Thorsten Schröder, New York, in Die Zeit Nr. 2015-11 * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lebenserwartung ''Lebenserwartung‎‎ bei WP] *Luy, Marc; C. Wegner-Siegmundt, A. Wiedemann, J. Spijker: Life expectancy by education, income and occupation in Germany: estimations using the longitudinal survival method. Comparative Population Studies 40(2015)4, 399-436. DOI: 10.12765/CPoS-2015-16en . Kategorie:Gero Kategorie:Demografie